Couples ! Vanguard !
by aichifanfic
Summary: This story will started on chapter 2, because chapter 1 ( you must read chapter 1 first before reading the other because it is important ) is my introduction. This fanfic is concentrating on the relationship aichi x misaki and naoki x suiko, i hope this fanfic can be a good one and i am willing to make 1 chapter each week, but i will try to make 1 chapter each day, enjoy reading !
1. Chapter 1

Hey new viewers of mine, in this chapter i will tell you abaout the characters in my fanfic, first aichi is 16 year old, misaki is 16 year old, kai is 17 year old, kamui is 10 year old, emi is 9 year old, ren is 17 year old, asaka is 17 year old, rekka is 11 year old, kourin is 16 year old, suiko is 18 year old and naoki is 17 year old.

Well that is the age of my main couples, i will make some couples but i will focuses on aichi x misaki and suiko x naoki, the couples are aichi x misaki, kamui x emi, kourin x kai, ren x asaka and suiko x naoki.

Well that is the the point of my fanfic story, i will try to make some one shot for other unfocused couple of my fanfic, and please review ( i mean it, if you read my fanfic you must review to give me suggestion for my next chapter ) for me, because i need some ideas for my next chapter, and i hope chapter by chapter the story will be more exiting, oh and and i am trying to make one chapter every week, but i will try one chapter each day.

Well thanks to read my introduction of my cardfight vanguard fanfic ( which my fanfic title is ''Couples! Vanguard!'', eventhough it is not really interesting ) which is made by me, and please be my friend on facebook, and keep following my fanfic and don't forget to leave a review for me. Thx.

Sorry to make you guys dissapointed with the first chapter but i will make the story works immediately.

And if you are hoping for some lemons i will never write something like that.

Once again Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The first day of their crushes

after school, aichi came back home and getting ready to go to the card capital to get some booster packs, while on the way he met naoki.

''hey aichi, where will you go ? ''

''i am going to the card capital.''

''mind if i join you ?''

''not at all.''

then they both arrived at the card capital.

''hey misaki !'', aichi greeted

''hi misaki !'', naoki greeted almost at the same time as aichi

''hi aichi, hi naoki, it have been a while since the last time you came here naoki.''

''yeah i am upgrading my deck.'' naoki said proudly.

''Well do you have any new booster packs misaki ?'' aichi asked.

''Well here it is, have a pick.''

''ok.'' as aichi chooses a pack.

''This one and this is the money.'' as he took his money and give it to misaki and gave her a little smile.

''ok, thank you aichi.'' and she thinks that aichi have a cute smile as she saw his smile, and she started to blush a little bit.

And aichi thaught that misaki's eyes are beautiful, and his heart began to beat faster

As their hand began to touch they stop for a while and naoki interupts.

''hey aichi mind if i get the next queue ?''

''hm..?! Oh sure sorry.'' as he snapped out of the gaze.

''Ok, what do you need naoki ?'' asked misaki.

''Well, i need a booster pack.''

''well here it is.''

''thank you.'' naoki thank.

Since that day aichi felt something every time he met misaki, he felt like his heart is beating faster and being more nervous.

The thing happens to misaki too.

What is their feeling, wanna find out ? Well check the title of this chapter and you will know what are they into.

Phew... Finaly it's my first chapter of my story, well it's just the beginning of their crush and it will develop into something bigger. Find out what's next in the next chapter ! Wanna know ? Then leave a review and click next under this chapter ! ANIMAX DAISUKI, ANIME DAISUKI, CARDFIGHT DAISUKI, VANGUARD DAISUKI and COUPLES DAISUKI !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : more than crush in the next couple

in this chapter i will go on naoki and suiko.

In the next day after aichi and misaki's crush, naoki came to psy shop at the mall to try to battle some people there, because he sure that he could win after buying the booster pack yesterday. But unfortunately no fighters is there, so he want to challenge kourin, but kourin is hanging out with someone, so he challenged suiko.

''Hello psy shop, who is ready to fight ? Wait, where are the fighters ?'' naoki said in dissapointment.

''Well they haven't come.'' suiko said.

''Well do you want to fight me suiko ?''

''sure.'' she said as she blushed a little bit.

After the cardfight naoki felt something more than a crush to suiko, suiko also felt the same thing since the start of the fight, but finaly naoki lost the fight, and he left with despair and dissapointness. So suiko ran after him.

''it seems that my deck isn't good, well thank you for playing with me.'' he said as he leave in a sad face.

'' i'll go get him.'' suiko said as she ran after him.

''hey naoki ! Don't be so sad, your deck is quite good, and it is not just all about what your card is.''suiko said as she tried to encourage him.

'' don't try to make me happy suiko.'' he said as he walks away.

''Please stop walking and listen to me.'' she pleased as she hold naoki's hand.

''what for ?'' naoki asked as he stoped walking.

''For...'' she cut her words and directly crashed her lips into his.

''Er..'' he hum as she pull out of her lips.

''Why naoki ?'' she asked in confusion.

''w-what i-is t-that mean s-suiko ?'' naoki asked as he keep blushing.

''i..er.'' she blushed too.

''d-do you l-love me ?'' naoki asked while his body is trembling, his heart is beating faster and blushing more and more.

''What is that naoki ?'' she tries to imitate naoki.

''because i-i li-like you.'' naoki said nervously.

''you do ?'' she asked as she was shocked.

''yes.'' he said nervously.

''i like you to, but i thought that i would have spooked you, and i don't think that you are ''into'' older girls.''

''i am not 'into' older girls, just you.'' he explain.

After he explained, she quickly cut his explanation and kissed him again, naoki stroked some hair off her face and touch her face as they began to pull out each other.

''do you want to be my girl friend suiko ?'' naoki asked.

''you know the answer, let's get to the park.''she said as she hold and pull naoki's hand.

''Whoa!''

at the park, they sat on the grass while watching the sunset.

Suiko hold naoki's hand with hers, naoki don't know what to do but he just be quite and watch, then suiko lean her head to his shoulder, naoki keep blushing until the sunset ends.

''Let's go home naoki.'' suiko said cheerily.

''Yeah sure.'' he said happily too.

And naoki bring suiko home.

Arriving home, suiko kissed naoki on the lips.

''Thank you.'' suiko said as she pulls out of the kiss.

'' you're welcome, and what is the answer of my qustion before.'' naoki asked curiously.

''you know the answer is yes.'' suiko came into the house.

''Wha..'' he quickly ran into suiko and kissed her on the lips.

When the pull out of the kiss...

''I love you.'' naoki said

''i love you too naoki.'' suiko said as she came back to the house.

It's like the best day ever, naoki thinks

what will they do next after this small date ? Wanna find out wait for chapter 5, it is about them, and keep following my story and please review to let me know what should happen next.

Finaly chapter 3 is done, ok now let's go to the back page of the fanfic.

Aichi : wow, i don't know that suiko likes naoki.

Naoki : me either.

misaki : well at least i will live with aichi soon.

Suiko : how ?

Naoki : yeah how ?

Misaki : you'll know in the very next chapter.

aichi : yeah so the author got a plan.

Me : yes naoki suiko, and i have a plan for you both too.

Naoki : really ?

Suiko : seriously ?

Me : yeah but unlike aichi and misaki's plan, i have different plan for each couples.

Kamui : you do have a plan for me and emi too ?

Emi : of course kamui.

Kourin : well why i'm not with aichi

misaki : thats because i belong with him.

Aichi : hey guys don't fight just for me !

Kai : hey kourin we gotta need to be ready for chapter 6.

Kourin : oh yeah, i almost forgot.

Miwa : hey author ! Why am i not with anyone.

Me : wow, unlike kai you really want a pairing.

Miwa : yeah of course, i need to have a girl with me, it is imposible that aichi had a girl but i don't have any.

Me : ok you can be with yuri sakaki.

Miwa : not bad, thanks author.

Me : yeah but i think your story will appear in chapter 10 or 11.

Miwa : why ?

Aichi : because he focused with me and misaki and naoki and suiko in this fanfic.

Miwa : alright so i need to wait for about 6 days in order to have a girl.

Me : i think so.

Aichi : well gotta go, bye.

Misaki : yeah bye.

Miwa : bye.

Naoki and suiko : bye guys.

Me : well viewers, that is chapter 3, click next down here to go to chapter 4, it will be my special chapter about aichi and misaki.

Well DATING DAISUKI !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A surprising moment

the next day of naoki's date, aichi was about going to card capital after the shower in the morning ( because it's holiday ). But then, the door bell rings.

''wait up !'' he exclaimed as he opened the door.

And he was surprise because it was misaki that is falling tears and bringing a luggage.

''what happened misaki ?'' he asked as he brought her to the living room. Then mrs. Sendou saw misaki to and emi quickly take a glass of water as she saw misaki came in.

''whats wrong misaki ?'' mrs. Sendou asked softly as she saw misaki keep sobbing and sniffing.

''it..its..'' misaki's word is cut by her sniff. Then emi came with a glass of water.

''here it is misaki.'' she gave the water softly.

Then finaly misaki has relaxed a little bit to explain exactly what had happened.

''my uncle lost my custody papers.'' misaki said and start to fall the tears again.

''mom, what are custody papers ?'' aichi asked confusingly.

''it is the paper that signs that you are born with a father and a mother.'' mrs. Sendou explained to aichi.

''so, the governor came by and ask for my custody papers, but my uncle couldn't find it and...'' she start sobbing again.

''It's ok misaki.'' aichi support her to talk.

''and the governor told that i will be sent to an orphanage and my adoption papers are ready at the orphanage.'' and she tells the orphanage location.

As misaki told the location of the orphanage, mrs. Sendou get ready for going somewhere, aichi got no idea where his mother going either misaki and emi.

''emi, can you leave us alone ?'' aichi asked emi.

''ok.''

''it's ok misaki, i'm here for you, hey misaki.'' he said ''hey'' as he hold her chin and faced her face to his, and he tries to wipe out the tears and ask her to stop crying.

''but..but...'' she keeps crying.

Aichi hold her chin again and leaned to her and their lips met.

''ok, now stop crying.'' he said as he pull out from the kiss.

Then she stopped crying and began to blush, tears are flowin through her cheeks, and aichi gave her another one.

''now i want you to stop crying.'' aichi pleased.

''ok.'' misaki said as she wiped all her tears.

In a sudden mrs. Sendou came home.

'' you are living with us from now on '' daughter''.'' mrs. Sendou told misaki happily.

Then misaki gave a big hug to , then she called emi and hugged her, and she gave a hug to to aichi.

''i guess i need to call you big sis.''

''no, thats alright you just need to call me battle sister, nah just kidding, you can call my name.'' misaki joked as her sadness is gone.

''well, since misaki is living with us she's gonna need a room, and i have decided that she will be in aichi's room, misaki is going to sleep on the bed and aichi please sleep on the pull-out bed.'' mrs. Sendou explained.

''ok mom.'' emi and aichi said at the same time.

''ok, so i will introduce your new room misaki.'' aichi said proudly.

''well, you did good to maintain the room.'' misaki said.

''yeah, i guess, and i guess i need to help you to pack up.'' aichi replied.

''Ok.'' misaki said.

After the packing up. Aichi came closer to misaki as she looked out the window, and she relized that aichi is right behind her, and she turn around and aichi kissed her quickly.

''um..., why aichi ?'' misaki asked as he pull out of the kiss.

''oh, sorry misaki, i did it unpurposely.'' aichi said as he blushed and tried to step back.

''no, it's ok aichi, just explain why did you kiss me ?'' misaki asked.

''i-its be-because i-i..'' aichi said as he is out of word for saying he likes misaki.

''and can you explain about all the kisses today ?'' misaki keep asking him.

''it-its bec-because i-i like y-you.'' aichi said as he keep blushing and blushing nervously and he also throws his face away.

''wha...'' misaki surprised, and start to lean over aichi and kissed him.

''do you like me too ?'' aichi asked.

''yes...'' misaki said as emi came to interupt.

''hey misaki, whoops sorry.'' emi said as emi opened the door.

'' it's ok emi, what happened?'' misaki asked.

''well, i just want to know how are you now.'' emi said.

'' i'm good, thanks by the way.'' misaki said.

''well, ok sorry for interupting.'' emi said as she closed the door and came back into her room.

''sorry misaki for kissing you just now, because we are brother and sister now so, i think we cannot have any sexual interaction, right ?'' aichi apologized.

''well yeah, but i like you.'' misaki said as she was actualy wanting to be his girlfriend.

''so what should we do ?'' aichi asked as he thinks to be closer to her.

''maybe we should act as a brother-sister here and act with the other status outside.'' she explained.

''ok.'' aichi replied happily.

Well, the next chapter about aichi and misaki will be in chapter 7 i guess and i hope or maybe chapter 8 i'm not sure. Just wait for the next chapter. The next chapter is about naoki and suiko. Keep follow my story and leave a review.

Alright, that is chapter 4, surprising isn't it ? Well i'm sorry that maybe in this chapter i will not write the conversation of each character, well review and keep following my story..


End file.
